healingfactorfandomcom-20200216-history
Lady LeFaux
Lady LeFaux Real Name: Michelle Bastille Age: unknown. approximated mid-thirties Power Source: scientific experiment Appearance: changes wildly, but her true form (or most often used) is a lovely pale French woman with dark hair bound behind her shoulders. She tends to favor reds in her attire, her natural form wearing heels and a sexy red business suit that seems to change as though her own skin. Superpowers: LeFaux is a master spy, both in practice and her power set. She can take on the appearance, voice patterns, and clothing of anyone she can imagine or has seen, allowing her infiltration to nearly any location or organization of her choosing. Her body, even organs, take on the mimicry of her subject, acting just as their anatomy does. This can be used to allow her to breathe underwater, grow stronger or more resiliant to damage, and copy simpler powers off of targets, should they be biologically based. She also possesses extensive hand to hand and weapons training Affiliation: Legion of Mayhem, WARD, several corporations of varying import Biography: her farthest past remains ambiguous as best, but just as likely it was uneventful. She entered the military at an early age, excelling as a footsoldier and eventually becoming a full secret agent. Her skill in assassination and espionage were notable even among her comarades, and she was eventually sent on a mission to infiltrate a biological weapons project in Japan. She seduced the head scientist on the project, acting ignorant of it and living as his lover for several months. When it was in its final stages, Michelle was ordered to try and steal the weapon, a biological bomb that would deconstruct that around it at its genetic level. She infiltrated the lab, unaware that it was in mid-testing and caught up in its blast radius. She screamed as she was melted down to a pool or latex and flesh, seemingly dead before it lashed out at the scientists like a living liquid. It destroyed all data and scientists working on it, wiping its knowledge and research from the country before the mysterious slime left the scene. Michelle was not seen for several years, so it is unclear how long it took her to reform her body, but she seems to have reclaimed not only her own shape, but the ability to copy and replicate the DNA of whoever she could conceive, animal or person. She wielded this with her own skills to great personal gain, working her way stealthily between countries and evading all real capture henceforth. More dangerous as a strategist and asset than a fighter, though never to be doubted in either. She found herself a place in the first Legion of Mayhem by posin as War Bride, the foreign tyrant, faking her death as WB and rejoining the Legion during its 2nd and 4th incarnations, incidentally all the ones under Dr Demise's reign (the 3rd being commanded by the Madness) while the real War Bride secretly funded the organization whenever it formed. Her hunger for wealth and power seem to know no ends after her treachery from the French government, perhaps feeling betrayed by them, maddened by her fractured dna, or simply fed up and greedy. She is manipulative and out for herself, but far from being above making allies, so long as they're deadly or useful. Master of the double life.